Kida Nedakh
Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2001 animated feature film, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and its sequel, Milo's Return. She is the daughter of the King Kashekim Nedakh, King of Atlantis, and later becomes Queen, and the assumed wife of Milo. Despite being born a princess, Kida is not marketed as a Disney Princess. She is voiced by Cree Summer, while Natalie Strom did her kid voice. Physical Appearance Like all Atlanteans, Kida has white hair and tanned skin. She has blue colored tattoos, which appear to change slightly after she becomes Queen. She also wears a shard of the crystal around her neck. As a princess, she wears only a simple blue bikini, the bottoms are covered with sarong type skirt and she goes around barefoot, but changes into more elaborate clothing after becoming Queen. With the power of the Atlantean crystal, Kida and the other Atlanteans are given abnormally long lives. Though Kida is roughly 8,500 - 8,800 years old (according to Milo), she physically resembles someone in their early 20's. Personality She is also a warrior princess, making her strong and very skilled at combat. It is mentioned that several thousand years ago, Kida would have killed outsiders on sight. By the present time, however, Kida has become so curious about Atlantis's past that she is willing to let in outsiders with the hope that they could help her rediscover Atlantis's history, even as far as taking a liking to Milo. She is shown to love her father, and later Milo, very much. Although she can seem quite forceful, violent, and aggressive at times, she has a kind heart, and a general respect for all creatures. Appearances ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' Kida was a child when Atlantis came to its downfall and witnessed her mother being taken from her by the power of the crystal, known as the Heart of Atlantis. Most of the city was safely moved by the crystal near the center of the earth, and the king hid the crystal away from the city to protect Kida from being taken into it just like his queen. The king made laws forbidding the citizens from learning to read, to prevent them from trying to control the crystal's power. He had earlier tried to control the crystal himself, but it had led to Atlantis's downfall. Kida becomes exceedingly curious about Atlantis's past and the disappearance of her mother. She and other Atlantean warriors search through the caverns of their underground world and come across the team of explorers searching for their city, and they follow and spy on them. Kida comes across an injured Milo, and instead of killing the outsider or pressing him for questions, she heals his wound and instantly runs from the other coming explorers. Once in Atlantis, she takes the explorers to her father, as she tries to convince the king to let them help restore their crumbling city with their knowledge. When the king allows them to only stay one night, Kida decides to find Milo and ask him questions about the surface world, as he also has questions for her. She takes Milo around the city, and their friendship and trust quickly grow. She takes him to an underwater mural with Atlantean writing that she can't read, and asks Milo to translate. The writing not only tells of the crystal's power, but also allows them to work various machines which ran off its power. When they surface, Kida is taken hostage by Rourke's crew as bait for Milo and the king to hand the crystal to him, in which Rourke and the crew think that selling it would make them incredibly rich on the surface. Once the location of the crystal is found by Rourke, Helga, Milo and Kida, the crystal summons Kida to it to protect the city, sensing Rourke's evil. It is mentioned that the crystal will merge with someone from the royal family in times of danger. Before merging with and becoming the crystal power source, she tells Milo in Atlantean not to worry and that "all is well". She is almost carried away to the surface by Rourke, but is saved by Milo, the remaining crew members, and Atlantean warriors. Her father having been murdered (from a punch from Rourke), she becomes the queen of Atlantis with Milo by her side, who had chosen to stay with her instead of returning to the surface. ''Milo's Return'' Kida, as Queen of Atlantis, is working with Milo, who is now her husband, to use the Heart of Atlantis to rebuild the civilization. They are unexpectedly visited by their comrades from the first film. They learn that a creature called the Kraken, which is presumed to be an Atlantean defense mechanism, is attacking a town. Kida and the others travel and are able to stop the creature. While Kida adjusts well to the outside world, she feels guilty because there could be more Atlantean machines wreaking havoc. Kida and the others travel to Arizona, where they find a town with a statue that appears to be of Atlantean origin. They are also forced to confront coyote sprits who oppose them. A Native-American man is able to serve as a median, and Kida learns that she has the power to choose Atlantis's destiny. Later, Kida and friends travel on a search for the Gungnir, a mythical spear of Atlantean origin. They track the thief, a man named Erik Hellstrom, to the Nordic Mountains. There, he presumes Kida to be his daughter (Erik believes himself to be Odin), and kidnaps her. Hellstrom intends to end the world by bringing about Ragnarok, and creates various beasts. Kida is able to retrieve the spear after Vinnie provides a distraction. As a result of the adventures, Kida learns about the power of the Atlantean crystal, and comes to believe that her father was wrong for hiding it. She combines the Heart Crystal with the spear, and uses its power to raise Atlantis to the surface. It should also be noted that unlike in the first film, Kida for some reason does not have the extra tattoos obtained on her face from her wedding to Milo/coronation as Queen. ''House of Mouse Kida appeared in ''Donald Wants to Fly. Disney Parks Kida appeared in Disneyland and Walt Disney World when the film was first released, dressed in her queen robes from the end of the film (probably because of the fact that her main outfit in her film may spark controversy from parents visiting the parks). Kida and Milo also appeared in the Disney Stars and Motorcars parade in a car designed after a Ketak for the first two years of the parade's run. Trivia *Although a definite princess by birth, Kida is not included in the Disney Princess franchise because her film is not a musical. Therefore, it is unknown whether or not Kida can sing, for she is never heard. *With the exception The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginnings, Kida is the only Disney heroine to show how she lost her mother and which explains her absence in the original film. *Kida is the only Disney heroine to have natural white hair. *Kida is the only disney heroine to have her kingdom be first above ground and then be submerged underground. *She is also the second princess to come from an underwater kingdom, after Ariel. *Kida is the oldest female heroine as she is over 8000 years old! *However, considering that one Atlantean year is approximately 300 times longer than that of one human year, if Kida's age was translated back to that of a normal human's, then she would probably by only 28 years old. *Kida is the third princess to expose her midriff/wear a skimpy outfit, after Ariel and Jasmine. *Kida is the only princess created by Disney to ever become a queen, since she both lost both of her parents over the course of the film (her mother was sacrificed to save her kingdom in the prologue, and her father was murdered by Rourke) and married a pauper. The lot of Disney princesses are likely to become queen consort (Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel) or are not in line for any throne at all (Belle's Prince Adam seemed not to be in charge of anything but his castle, Pocahontas' father was chosen, Mulan had no royal ties at all and it seems unlikely Naveen would be King of Maldonia considering he happily settled down in New Orleans). Arguably the only princesses in all Disney films beside Kida who could become active rulers are Rapunzel and Jasmine, as they are no pushovers and both married paupers. *Kida is the second princess to have a visible tattoo, after Pocahontas. *Kida's tattoos resemble a dot and two curved lines on top of each other, just below her left eye. According to her animators, they were supposed to represent teardrops. At the end of the film she gains a second tattoo on her right cheek (resembling a mirrored version of her first tattoo) and a third on her forehead (resembling a stylized "V"). *In Milo's Return, Kida does not have her extra tattoos in which she obtained at the end of the first film. *It's revealed in a sequel short story called "Milo's Rescue Mission" that Kida can actually revert back to her princess outfit even as a queen (the only indication that she's a queen are her extra tattoos on her face), and can even remove her tiara at times. *Kida is the second non-Caucasian Disney female to have an unusual eye color, after Esmeralda who has green eyes, while Kida has blue eyes. *Kida's dress at the end was only seen completely in a few storybook illustrations such as in "The Mark of a Princess", "The Illustrated Script", "Subterranean Tours: Atlantis: A Traveller's Guide to the Lost City" and "Milo's Rescue Mission" (though without a tiara, see above). All other book illustrations showing her in that dress either show only the top half (Play-a-Sound book, Wonderful World of Reading, Dark Horse comic, etc.), have the train (back part of the dress) cover the front (Read-Aloud Storybook), or seen from far away ("The Final Stand", "How to Draw", Ladybird book, etc.) *The feathers on Kida's tiara at the end (one large pink feather between two smaller blue ones) resemble the ones on Jose Carioca's tail. *The pink chevrons on the front of Kida's otherwise mostly light blue dress in the ending, from the shoulders down, form a "V", an "X", a "^", (the ones we only see in the film) a "][", a semicircle and another "^." *Though she does not appear until halfway through the film, two tie-in storybooks, "Kida and the Crystal" and "The Mark of a Princess" are basically retellings of the film's plot but from Kida's point of view. What's different between those two books is that the former ends during the scene where Milo and Kida are shown exploring the underwater mural, while the latter continues from that point, including her kidnapping and subsequent crystallization by Rourke, her being rescued by Milo and his teammates from Rourke and protecting Atlantis from an erupting volcano, and finally her marrying Milo and beoming Queen. *Kida's color scheme (tanned skin, white hair, and blue eyes) resembles that of Storm's of the X-Men. It also resembles Princess Yue's from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Queen La (who has cyan eyes) of The Legend of Tarzan. *Milo and Kida are the only Disney couple in House of Mouse that were not even once never seen together at all. *They are also the only Disney couple that never kiss in their film. *Kida may have been based on various anime female leads from various Japanese works whose premises are similar to that of Atlantis, but were all created beforehand, such as Sheeta from Laputa: Castle in the Sky or Nadia from Nadia: The secret of Blue Water. *Kida is the last princess to be created until Tiana's debut in 2009. *According to her animator Randy Haycock, Kida's introduction as a warrior princess was the result of Haycock being intimidated by her actress Cree Summer when she was first introduced to him. *If you listen very closely, then you can easily tell that Kida has a clearly British-sounding accent. However, she reverts to an American accent (typical of characters Cree Summer voices like Susie Carmichael, Numbuh Five, Foxxy Love, etc) in the sequel. Gallery es:Kida Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Princesses Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire characters Category:Queens Category:Magic Users Category:Orphans Category:Lovers Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Bilingual characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Tattooed Characters Category:Royalty